


Oblivious

by dremma



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremma/pseuds/dremma
Summary: Dr. Xu is fantastic at being completely oblivious to flirtation, yearning looks, and obvious ploys for attention. Antoine never seems to lose his enthusiasm or motivation to keep trying, though it's definitely been grinding the gears of a few people. Phyllis and Trian decide to take up the challenge of matchmaking for the chronically obtuse.
Relationships: Antoine/Dr. Xu (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 6





	Oblivious

Trian came back from the wasteland a bloody mess. He stumbled into the clinic, trying not to bleed on the tile. Dr. Xu hurried to help him out. Luckily, it looked so much worse than it truly was. A couple of stitches, plenty of disinfectant...

“Thanks, doc. Hey, actually, I've got something I wanted to talk to you about,” Trian started, resisting the urge to move his freshly-stitched shoulder.

Xu looked up from drying his hands, and stepped a bit closer to the table. “Sure, what is it?”

“Let me start off with saying that your focus and determination to solve problems makes you a great doctor.”

Xu tilted his head slightly. “Thank you...?” It felt like a compliment, but it also felt like not.

Trian grinned. “Buuuuut it makes you terrible at realising when other people are trying to get your attention. Hasn't someone been coming to see you a lot lately?”

Xu frowned and put his chin in his hand. “Now that you mention it, Antoine's been in here a lot lately. Something about heart troubles, but he seems perfectly fine.” He glanced up, looking at Trian's knowing smirk.

“So what happens when someone gets nervous because they're around someone they're into?”

Xu's face flushed a pale, pretty pink. He cleared his throat. “....oh. Oh, I see. Oh, my." He frowned and shook his head. “No, that can't be right. I'm so plain and boring, though, surely that's not Antoine's type...”

Trian laughed, and dropped his head to make pointed eye contact with the worrisome doctor. “Xu. My dude. He's _pining_ for you. Everyone else can see it and we're just trying to help you out. If you're not interested, you'd better tell him.”

“I...” Xu flushed a very dark red and turned to his desk, shaky hands rearranging his papers at random. “L-look, if you don't need anything else, Trian, I-- I have quite a lot of work to do, so...”

Trian huffed a laugh, taking the hint. “Alright, buddy. Thanks for patching me up.”

“Mm-hm,” the good doctor mumbled, sounding like his thoughts were very far away.

Trian saw himself out the door, chuckling.

\---

“Sorry, Antoine, Dr. Xu is out collecting ingredients right now. Is there something I can help you with?” Phyllis put down her notes and turned her chair to face the patient.

“Oh, no, sorry, Phyllis. I'll just come back later.” Phyllis frowned as he turned away.

“Hold on a minute,” she said, sighing. “Look. He might be oblivious, but I'm not, and I'm also not the only person getting impatient with this.” Antoine's eyes widened slightly, and she held up a hand before he could start sputtering an objection. “No, listen, Antoine. Xu might be incredibly attentive with his work, but that's precisely why he isn't picking up any of your coy antics.”

Antoine sighed, and bit his lip. “Yeah, I know.”

Phyllis half-smiled. “So why don't you try being more direct? You won't find out if he likes you in return unless you really spell it out for him."

Antoine fiddled with his nails nervously. “I guess I should, huh?” He frowned, and glanced back up at Phyllis. “This hasn't been a problem for me before... I just... take leave of my senses when I'm around him.”

His cheeks went pink, realising what he'd said, and Phyllis smiled more genuinely at him.

“Well, you've got my blessing,” she said fondly, neatening up her papers. She paused, and leveled a stern look at him. “As long as you don't keep coming in here bothering him with your stomach butterflies masquerading as heart trouble." Antoine giggled nervously.

“Right, sure. Thanks, Phyllis."

\---

Trian and Phyllis sat furtively at one of the bistro's outdoor tables, sharing a drink and intently watching the benches across the fountain, where Antoine and Xu were sitting and talking. 

“'Bout damn time,” Phyllis mutters. “For someone so intelligent he's really as thick as a brick sometimes.”

Antoine grasped one of Xu's hands in both of his and looked earnestly into the doctor's face, mouthing something inaudible from across the fountain. Xu's face flushed a deep red, but he was smiling, and moved his other hand to cover Antoine's.

Trian lifted his fist, and Phyllis bumped hers against the offered knuckles.

'Bout damn time.


End file.
